


Games that end in tears

by sosser86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Games, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), happy tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86
Summary: There is a game that Aziraphale and Crowley play together. Whenever they visit each other's homes, Crowley's flat and Aziraphale's bookshop respectively, they each take turns hiding a little trinket for the other to find. The game is to remember the significance of the item, then it's the other one's turn.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Games that end in tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH server's Guess The Author event, prompt is "game".

After the failed Apocalypse, there is a game that Aziraphale and Crowley play together. Whenever they visit each other's homes, Crowley's flat and Aziraphale's bookshop respectively, they each take turns hiding a little trinket for the other to find. The game is to remember the significance of the item, then it's the other one's turn.

A piece of broken earthenware reminds them of an amphora they accidentally dropped when getting drunk together. A carved jet bead that closely resembles a necklace that Crowley was fond of wearing, one of his many shed skins. A music box with a particular piece of music reminds them of a 17th century party they both attended and dearly wanted to dance with one another. A postcard of a Byzantine painting of a particularly fierce-looking horse to remind Crowley why he appreciates leather upholstered seats in a 1933 Bentley. A ticket stub from a film, kept from the 50s, where the love interest was a rakish rogue with a heart of gold and a never-ending stream of witty one-liners. Napkin rings from a restaurant that has since closed down, but had a very fine house white.

One day, Aziraphale finds a set of keys amongst his mugs. There's no way they could belong to a customer, and he smiles knowing they must be part of the game. Try as he might, he cannot figure out what event these correspond to. These keys are modern, not like anything he owns. The next time Crowley visits, Aziraphale admits he is stumped by this clue; he simply has no idea what these keys go to. Crowley, acting as cool and nonchalant as possible, asks him if he would like to know what they belong to. They hop in the Bentley and drive out for some time, Crowley not revealing a thing the whole time while Aziraphale carried on that this was  _ not _ part of the game.

Only once they are some way out into the countryside does the mystery ride come to an end. They step out of the car in the gravel driveway leading up to a idyllic, quaint thatched cottage. Aziraphale is even more confused; he tells him that he has no memories of this place. Crowley tosses him the keys, and casually replies that of course he doesn't, but he will. The cottage is now theirs.

Once he gets over his confoundment, Aziraphale smiles to himself, tears welling up in his eyes, as he looks up at their new home. _Together_.

Now he knows where to place the token for his turn: a small jewellery box with a ring inside.


End file.
